


This Forbidden View

by Arbryna



Series: Fumbling Towards Ecstasy [3]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Other, Plot What Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan has known about Cara and Richard's arrangement for awhile now. The question is, what will she do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Forbidden View

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Melissa Etheridge, "An Unusual Kiss".

Kahlan has known for awhile now. There are only so many times that they can disappear under the guise of hunting lessons and come back with no game, and Kahlan is nothing if not observant. She doesn't blame them; on the contrary, she is happy that they can find some small solace in one another. They love her, both of them, and if she cannot be with either of them, she is glad that they have each other.

But she has noticed, too, the guilt that lurks beneath the surface. She can feel Richard's shame in every chaste kiss, can see how Cara grips her agiel tightly and averts her gaze. She can't let things continue like this.

So when they wander away from camp with their usual flimsy excuses, Kahlan follows, as she has begun to do. But this time, she does not remain hidden in shadows, or tucked behind a tree. As Richard's hands grip Cara's leather-clad hips, and Cara ravages his throat with her teeth and tongue, Kahlan steps forward.

Richard sees her first. Cara is busily tugging at his belt, her lips firmly attached to his neck, and she feels him stiffen and gasp Kahlan's name. Not in the breathy way she's become accustomed to, but in surprise, and shame. Cara's head shoots up, her hands dropping to her sides as Richard's belt falls to the ground.

“Don't stop.” Kahlan's voice is low, her eyes dark as she steps closer to the pair.

Confusion is bright in Richard's eyes, a clumsy apology on his tongue, but Kahlan stops it with her own. She kisses him ardently, tasting Cara on his lips, and she doesn't bother to restrain herself the way she normally does. She can feel him already hard against her, but she knows that Cara will help him where she cannot.

Slowly, she pulls away, replacing her lips with her fingers to keep him from speaking. “I want you to.”

Cara is standing awkwardly off to the side, her arms crossed over her chest as she stares at the ground. When she hears Kahlan's murmured words, she looks up, a delicate mixture of wonder and trepidation in her eyes.

Kahlan smiles and closes the distance between herself and Cara, reaching up to cup the blonde's face. Her skin is soft and warm, the way Kahlan has imagined it would be. Her eyes bore into Cara's, trying to communicate everything she's feeling. “I know why you do this,” she says gently. Cara's lips part, and Kahlan knows she is about to make some excuse about serving the Lord Rahl, and so she silences Cara the same way she did Richard.

Except Cara's lips are softer, fuller than Richard's, and her taste is sweeter. When she overcomes the initial shock, Cara returns the kiss fiercely, her gloved hands sliding up Kahlan's back to pull the Confessor firmly against her. When they finally part, Kahlan rests her forehead against Cara's for a moment before pulling away to meet Cara's gaze.

“I love you both,” she declares, her eyes lingering just long enough on Cara's for her words to sink in before shifting to meet Richard's. “And I don't want either of you to feel guilty about this.”

Cara is silent, still processing Kahlan's confession, but Richard can't help speaking. “But, Kahlan -”

“No,” Kahlan says firmly, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder. “You two can give each other what I can't.” Her voice is thick with passion and regret, but her resolve never wavers. “There's nothing shameful in that.”

Silence falls over them as her would-be lovers process her words. Cara is the first to break it, her full, kiss-swollen lips twisting into a sultry smirk.

“So, you want us to continue,” she clarifies, half-lidded eyes locking onto Kahlan's.

Kahlan's cheeks flush red as she nods, but she holds her gaze steady.

“You could join us,” Cara offers with a seductive lilt to her voice. “For a short time, until you...”

She trails off, her meaning clear. It breaks Kahlan's heart to see the hopeful glint in Richard's eyes, the hungry flash in Cara's. Sadly, she shakes her head.

“It's too dangerous,” she breathes, taking a step back. “It would be too easy to lose control, and I couldn't bear to lose either one of you.”

Cara tilts her head in acknowledgment; it's nothing less than she expected, but she wouldn't be Cara if she didn't try. Richard's disappointment is more apparent, even without Kahlan's ability to read him. But the bulge in his pants is as prominent as ever, and Kahlan is confident that Cara can distract him.

“It's okay, Richard,” she assures him quietly as she steps away, folding her hands behind her as she leans back against the trunk of a tree.

There was, after all, a reason they came out here to begin with, and Cara wastes no time hooking her fingers in the waistband of Richard's pants and tugging him to her. He is nervous at first, returns her kiss hesitantly with eyes still anxiously flicking toward Kahlan, but Cara's hands come up to grip his face, and her tongue plunges into his mouth, and his desire gets the better of him.

Kahlan's eyes burn with desire as she watches them kiss, as Richard's hands slide up Cara's sides to cup her breasts. Her hands clench behind her back, hungry for the feel of warm flesh under supple leather. She has been witness to this before, but the need to remain hidden has always kept her from fully enjoying the sight.

Now that need is gone, and as Richard's fingers tear the laces of Cara's leathers, slowly revealing the smooth skin of her back, Kahlan allows herself to indulge. Her hands slide around to her front, her breath fluttering erratically as she trails her fingers along the neckline of her corset. The touch inflames her desire as much as the sight of Cara's naked form, breasts crushed against Richard's bare chest as she hastily unlaces his pants.

Cara starts to kneel, to continue the pattern they've fallen into, but Richard pulls her to him, kissing her with more reverence than he ever has before. His cock presses into Cara's stomach as he trails kisses along her jaw, down her neck. Cara moans, tilting her head as his teeth find the sensitive patch of skin where her throat curves into her shoulder, and Kahlan bites her lip to hold back a whimper.

Green eyes lock onto Kahlan, a knowing glint flashing in them as Richard continues his path across Cara's chest, taking a hardened nipple in his mouth and laving it with his tongue as his fingers tug gently at the other. Kahlan's fingers slip under her corset, pinching and kneading at her own breast as she watches. Cara groans her approval, her eyes never leaving Kahlan's, and it's not clear whether she's approving of Richard's actions or Kahlan's.

But it doesn't matter, because Richard falls to his knees, his thumbs stroking at Cara's hipbones as he kisses his way down her abdomen. Cara's fingers tangle in his hair, tugging at the shaggy locks as his tongue slides through her sex. The muscles in her thighs flex visibly with the effort of holding her up, and Kahlan cannot hold back the soft moan that escapes her lips as Richard buries his face between Cara's legs.

Kahlan tilts her head back against the trunk of the tree, leaning heavily against it as she continues to manipulate her breast, sliding her free hand down to the slit in her skirt. Richard sucks Cara's clit into his mouth sharply, and Cara arches against him, her hands sliding down to brace herself on his shoulders as her climax washes over her. Her eyes remain fixed on Kahlan throughout, and when Kahlan's fingers slip into her smallclothes, they are met with a flood of arousal.

A wanton moan slips from Kahlan's throat, and Richard looks up, struggling visibly to resist the urge to go to her. Her lips are parted, labored breaths puffing over them as she slides her fingers through her own wetness, and he hardens further at the sight. Always quick to recover, Cara takes notice of his predicament and pushes him backward, carefully adjusting his position before climbing onto him.

The angle she has arranged them at provides Kahlan ample view of Richard's cock as it slides into Cara, and Kahlan whimpers as she slides two fingers into herself. If she concentrates hard enough, she can almost pretend that it is Richard entering her, and not her fingers. Her other hand abandons her breast, sliding between her legs to rub at her clit as Cara rocks against Richard.

Their position is ideal for Kahlan's viewing pleasure, but Richard is desperate to see her, to make some sort of connection. His grip tightens on Cara's hips as he rocks them forward, flipping Cara onto her back as he thrusts deep into her. Cara's hands clutch at his back as she arches her hips into him, allowing him to take the lead this once. His eyes are locked on Kahlan as his rhythm intensifies, his cock pistoning into Cara's sex as Kahlan's fingers plunge into her own.

Cara can see that her own pleasure is far from Richard's mind – not that she can blame him for it – so she slides her own fingers down her abdomen, her fingers circling her clit as Richard pumps harder, faster.

Kahlan cries out as her orgasm crashes through her. Her eyes swirl black as her head slams back into the tree, her chest straining as her back arches. The sight is enough to drive Richard over the edge, and he thrusts into Cara one last time before tensing as his seed spills into her. With a few decisive flicks of her fingers, Cara finds her own release, slumping back against the ground as her body spasms.

Then Kahlan is on her knees beside them, pulling Richard into an ardent kiss. Cara's taste is still on his lips, and she moans into his mouth as her fingers glide through his sweat-damp hair. “Thank you,” she breathes into his mouth as she pulls away, before she turns her attention to Cara.

Richard's cock is softening inside her, and Kahlan's tongue is in her mouth, and Cara moans hungrily as she feels her desire awakening once more. Cara pushes Kahlan gently away, panting against her lips. “Don't start something you can't finish, Confessor.”

The smirk on her lips elicits a smile, and Kahlan turns to Richard with a playful glint in her eyes. “Is she always this insatiable?”

He slides out of Cara slowly, moving to sit beside her. His lips twitch with amusement as he looks down at Cara, then back at Kahlan, and shrugs.

Cara stretches luxuriously, her breasts arching up as a smug grin spreads over her lips. “You've never complained before,” she purrs.

Kahlan laughs softly, looking fondly down at her. “I love you,” she says softly. It feels good to say the words. Cara's grin softens, her eyes glittering with emotion. Kahlan turns her eyes to Richard. “Both of you,” she adds. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“I would do anything for you,” Richard says solemnly.

Cara rolls her eyes at the sentimentality. “So does this mean we have your blessing, as long as we're supervised?” she asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I trust you,” Kahlan says with a smile that turns mischievous. “But...maybe I could watch sometimes.”


End file.
